kidvskatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Coop Burtonberguer
¡¡¡Bienvenido a la Wikia!!! Permiteme en ser el primero en decirte, ¡BIENVENIDO!. Eres mi idolo (aunque solo seas un usuario con Nombre de Coop xD), espero visites nuestros articulos y seas tambien colaborador de este wiki. P.D. si encuentras una pagina llamada operacion anti-coop, dales en su... nah xD. Son unos locos que te odian por pegarle a Señor Gato, pobresito, no se valla a morir, bueno. Pero en fin. Saludos muy Kidversuskatianos. de - Ediciones''' ' ' |texto=Mi correo es: david_link_4498@hotmail.com }} 22:23 26 oct 2011 (UTC) P.D.2:Ya conquiste una operacion anti-coop xD: http://www.facebook.com/groups/operacionanticoop/ miau miau miaug (hola coop) Hollaa coop burrrtonberrgerr....niajaja hasta que por fin te encuentro, mi nombre clave es zaacckat...actualmente estoy inhabilitado por asi decirlo ya que trate de dominar este mundo pero en fin regreso el 7 de nov, espero y poder contactar contigo y haber si logras detener mis planes niajajajajaja Bienvenido Hola coop, he visto tu blog, entre otros, y he visto que tienes gran imaginacion, me gustaria hablar contigo por el chat, o entonces por mensajes, asi que conectate pronto y avisame Cambio y Fuera: 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 01:41 30 oct 2011 (UTC) mi disculpa Hola Coop, queria darte una gran gran gran gran... gran disculpa por haberte abandonado en el chat de esa forma, el problema es que hubo otra réplica del sismo y tuvimos que salir afuera muy rápido, ya sabes, me acorde del sismo del viernes y me asuste, sali y hubo un apagón y no se veía nada... pero ahora que llego la luz, te digo... me disculpas, ¿¿siiiiiii?? Archivo:210px-Fiona discover that Kat is Coop in Board Kat.png Yazmín ~ Discusión ~ Llevo ediciones 02:46 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Estimado Usuario ._. aqui esta tu respuesta Bueno lo que pasa es que en esta wikia, no se acepta nada que tenga que ver con fan-arts- fan-books, etc para eso esta la wikia de fans: http://es.kidvskatfan.wikia.com/ aunque si se pueden subir fan-arts en la seccion: Fanarts 艾和色色哦哦佩 Necesitas ayuda? 02:00 4 nov 2011 (UTC) yo hola coop tq quiero decir que yo fuir en quien borro tu blog porque esto no es kid vs kat fanonkike26 17:49 4 nov 2011 (UTC) No te culpo porque se te halla ido la luz, solo fue mala suerte, y todos tenemos problemas con el internet ya sea de una u otra forma, asi que no te preocupes por nada, a todos nos pasa!! espero hablar con tigo otro dia que se pueda... bueno adios!! cuidate mucho!! XD XD XD KlaB 02:40 6 nov 2011 (UTC) No te me achicopales (preocupes) HOLA coop, como has estado???, pues espero que bien , hey que mira no ti mi preocupes por pequeñeses que luego ami tambien por andar haciendo tarea o baboseando por otros lados en el internet tambien se me pasa saludar a la banda de la wiki, lo importante es que continues con tus historias, ya que son bastante creativas y pues honestamente es algo que en esta wiki no se hace, que es la invencion de historias hechas por fans, pues ya que una serie sin los fans no mas no es nada......o tu que opinas, honestamente te considero alguien bastante interesante.....nya? una sphinx mas= jenny escuchame bien cooper si llegas a atacar a sr gato te vas a enterar de quien soy yo porque una cosa es cierta siquieres ver fuera de tu vida a sr gato te sugiero no molestarlo y en cuanto a millie yo nunca la separaria de el pero me la llevare lejos de ti para siempreDarkjenn 14:51 24 dic 2011 (UTC)darkjenn la amiga de sr gato Darkjenn 14:51 24 dic 2011 (UTC) una sphinx mas= jenny escuchame bien cooper si llegas a atacar a sr gato te vas a enterar de quien soy yo porque una cosa es cierta siquieres ver fuera de tu vida a sr gato te sugiero no molestarlo y en cuanto a millie yo nunca la separaria de el pero me la llevare lejos de ti para siempreDarkjenn 14:51 24 dic 2011 (UTC)darkjenn la amiga de sr gato Darkjenn 14:51 24 dic 2011 (UTC) recuerda los sayajin y los dioces estan en mi equipo que haras al respecto? recuerda bien esto la bondad mas pura se esconde en los mas malos ESTO ES UNA ADVERTENCIA no te metas donde no te llaman